


and then we can forget it all

by sunsetsand



Series: the unfinished symphony (and it's final note) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Confused Ghost Wilbur Soot, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot Angst, Hurt No Comfort, POV Ghost Wilbur Soot, Sad Ghost Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, all of sbi is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsand/pseuds/sunsetsand
Summary: Ghostbur saw it in his families stares that he was incomplete. That he was wrong, or incorrect, or imperfectly him. He saw how his family tried to cope with his death, and he listened to his families’ silent cries for who he used to be.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: the unfinished symphony (and it's final note) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	and then we can forget it all

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is heavily based on the song "class of 2013" by mitski. i recommend you give it a listen. with that being said, i hope you enjoy!

Ghostbur, newly ghost, was so excited to see his family. The same could not be said for them. 

He saw the pain in Phil’s stare when he saw the taller man’s ghostly figure; the noticed how Phil flinched from his touch. 

“Who are you?” His father had uttered. 

Ghostbur smiled. “I’m Ghostbur!” He had replied.

He saw the look of horror in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Phil was backing away, slowly. 

“Get away from me. Stop- stop haunting me.” 

Ghostbur cocked his head. 

“What do you mean, i’m-”

“STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Phil had yelled. “I can’t- Please go, please-”

“But- but i’m your son.” Ghostbur cried. 

Phil looked at him with fear in his eyes. “No you’re not. You’re just a shell of him.”

By the time Ghostbur turned around, the memory had already faded into nothing. 

\---

Ghostbur roamed the destruction of L’manburg. He clenched the blue dye in his fist, and felt it drip down his grey skin. 

Tommy was stood dangerously close to the edge of the rubble, and Ghostbur made his way to his brother. 

The two stood in silence. 

“Wilbur died for this?” Tommy whispered. 

Ghostbur ignored the hurt in his heart. 

“It’s not fair.” His younger brother replied. “He’s dead and I’m stuck here with you.” 

“I’m sorry.” He had feebly replied. 

“I miss him, so much. Why- why do you have to haunt us? Why do you have to be here, constantly, reminding us he’s gone?” Tommy yelled, tears streaking down his face. “You’ll never be him, or anything that made him good or whole. You’re just a shadow of him.”

Ghostbur remained silent. 

Tommy sniffled. “I’m sorry.” 

“What would you be sorry for?” He replied, having already forgot the encounter.

Ghostbur closed the mahogany doors behind him, and greeted his twin. 

“Technoblade!” 

“Wil- Ghostbur. Hello.” The man replied gruffly. 

“How are you?” Ghostbur asked cheerly.

“I- I’m good.” The piglin hybrid had responded. “Just fine.”

“Phil asked me to get him some redstone, so I came to see if you have any. Do you mind if I look through your chests for some?” The ghost questioned. 

Technoblade just nodded quickly, and walked over to another room. 

Ghostbur started checking chests one by one. He found string, sugar cane, and an alarming amount of wither skulls and still hadn’t found any redstone. 

Eventually, after searching many chests, he found a chest with a few stacks of redstone. 

“This should be enough.” He said to himself. 

Ghostbur was about to close the chest, when he noticed something at the bottom of the wooden container. He pulled out a brown coat, and put it on. 

“Hey, Technoblade! Come look at this!” He called. 

From the other room, he heard the muffled sounds of his twin. When Techno popped through the doors finally, Ghostbur noticed Techno’s eyes looked puffy and red.

_ That’s weird.  _

Technoblade stumbled back at the sight of the coat. “Ghostbur- what- where did you-”

“Don’t you like it?” Ghostbur smiled. “Do you mind if I keep this, Techno? I really like-”

“No. No you cannot keep that W- Ghostbur. Give it back please.” Technoblade stuttered. 

Ghostbur was confused, but handed the coat over. 

“Ghostbur- I think you better head back to Phil. He needs that redstone back, right?” 

“Yeah. Yeah he does.” The ghost replied. 

Ghostbur walked silently towards Phil’s automatic farm. 

_ I’ll never be enough, will I? _

By the time he gave the redstone to Phil, he had forgotten about the coat entirely. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the one-shot :) 
> 
> i do have ~longer~ work available, including my complete story "theseus?" and my WIP "i'll search every last cosmos"! check them out if you're interested :) 
> 
> kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! thank you for reading :)


End file.
